Behind the Scene
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Just a little behind the scene of the stories and how I began on FanFiction.
1. DisneyThomas

Hey, this is Zecora here and with the new year coming up, I thought about on giving you guys a little behind the scenes on the stories, mostly the Disney/Thomas crossover and Zootopia/Ace Attorney crossover. So pretty much I'm just going to tell you some ideas that I originally had for some parts of the stories that were either, changed, altered, or not used at all. And I'll try to do this at the end of very year, no promise, it all depends on well this is received. If you like it, I'll do more, but will see.

This is just something that I thought of for a while and just an experiment, so the way this will work is that this will be divided up to two parts. The first part will be discussing the Disney/Thomas crossover and how the idea started and then I'll go over some changes that happened during the process and what I've learned from it, then the next part will be the Zootopia/Ace Attorney crossover and those changes that happened. Like I said, for the most part, this will be a two-parter, might be more, but honestly I don't think this will be that long, in fact I think this might be one of my more shorter stories, even though it's not a story. But with that said let's get started.

First, I should probably start on how the Disney/Thomas crossover idea came to be. When I first started on this site, I had a story for Hamtaro, it was a Stan/Flora shipping story, that was like two years ago, was August 1st, and this was just something I wanted to do for awhile I wasn't expecting to turn this into a hobby, but after that, I've deiced to do another Hamtaro story, by adapting the anime in the style of the railway series, but after trying to write chapter three, I just couldn't think of any new ideas, so that project is dead. It's still up it's only got two chapters, but that's all there. So I tried to do my first attempt had a crossover, my first one was a cross-over of My Little Pony/Yu-gi-oh and its basically the plot of both the duelist kingdom arc and the first half of second season of MLP, or was supposed to be, but again after writing the second chapter and thinking about I've realize that it would be too much work and there's a lot of episodes and story arc that it would be too much for me. So I've basically took a long hiatus for a while, and then after reading a few Oliver and Company fanfics, I've decided to go back into writing again and after writing more stories, I've made two stories of Oliver and Company based on two episodes from Thomas the Tank Engine. Finally I started to think, "You know, let's try another crossover story."

So I was thinking, "What crossover story should I try?" Then after reading MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan's MLP and Thomas crossover of the railway series I've decided to try something like that, but with Disney characters. So then I thought of what characters I wanted in the story along with what engine would be best suited for them. So Tramp would be with Gordon, Jock with James, ect. Now there are a few differences between this and MLP's version of the series, one is that I've combined both the T.V. series style and the railway series style with the series, plus instead being like a giant long fanfic with lots of chapters, I've decided to give at least 4 or 5 chapters a story. Sometimes it'll be a one-shot, but for the most part I want to at least give each story its own sort of arc with itself. So with that said, let's get to the making of each of the stories and some stuff that was changed in the middle of the writing process.

[The Three Railway Engines and Dogs]

So with this one the only thing that was a major change was two things, one is the setting on the overall structure. I had one idea of the family of Lady and Tramp moving to London and they happened to come across the North Western Railway and working with each of the engines, but I was like, "Okay, but how would this work for other characters like Jock and Trusty?" And I got nothing, so watching the movie and knowing that Tramp lived in a train yard for awhile, I've decided to have it where Tramp had worked with Sir Topham Hatt, aka The Fat Controller before, and deiced to bring Lady along and showed her where he used to work, and that seem much better for me. Now, the one thing that was sort of a problem that I didn't realize, and I'm surprise no one has pointed it out yet, is that I've made it seem like Lady and Tramp live in London, where actually in the movie they live in Midwestern, but it's not that big of deal.

The second thing was the whole humans understand animals. I was thinking on making to where everyone can talk to the dogs like it was no problem, but I was thinking to myself that there are some people like Jim and Roger that understand the dogs, but they don't talk to them like if they were human, so I've deiced to have this thing where there are some people that can talk to dogs like its nothing to them, while the others don't understand them verbally, but can get an idea on what they're thinking and how they're feeling.

Another thing that's a minor change, at least to me, is that I was thinking on going all out railway series, meaning if I was, you would not have seen James yet, because he doesn't show up until Thomas the Tank Engine, but I've deiced to mix in both the railway series and the T.V. series in the series so that's why you see James early on.

[Thomas and Scamp]

Now the one thing about this story that would set up the series in every first chapter is that I would make some time for an introduction on one for the Disney characters, sometimes I'll start off the story the same way it starts off from the original source material, like James the Red Engine and Tank Engine Thomas where it just starts off the same way it starts in the book, because we know these engines already. With this one, though, I've deiced to give the viewers a little introduction to both Scamp and Thomas, so that way they get an idea on how Scamp got the job in the first place. The whole scene about meeting Thomas is taken from the special, "The Adventure Begins". Another I've deiced to do in this series is give each of the characters some more depth to them, and you'll see some more character growth later on in the series. Now I've never seen Lady and the Tramp II, but I've read and gotten the idea on some of the characters from that movie, so I basically gave Scamp is little troublemaker personally, but also give him a somewhat stubborn, but means well character. In terms of picking his two sisters for Annie and Clarabel, I knew that Danielle was going to be one of them, seeing how she played a little role in the story; Collette was just something out of the bloom.

[James the Red Engine]

There isn't really any major changes I can think of on the top of my head with this, I'm sure they're might have been some, but nothing big or anything. I can tell you this was a difficult one for me. It was mostly due to fact that I couldn't think of anything to give to Jock. I could give something to Scamp and the others no problem, but I couldn't think of anything for Jock that he could play a part of to James. And I think it's because there isn't really a real story in the railway series, it's pretty just what you read is what you get, it didn't give me that much to work from. It's not bad, but I wish I couldn't have done something more with this, but what's you going do?

[Tank Engine Thomas and Scamp Again]

Again nothing anything major with this, the only that changed was I was trying to deiced what sort of Disney character could I give to Terrence. At first I was thinking of Spot that chicken from the 101 Dalmatians T.V. series, but I've deiced to not got give him any Disney character, since he's not use that much in both T.V series and Railway Series. And in terms of Angel, again I was debating whether or not to give Bertie a Disney character, but I've deiced to give him one after all. I was thinking Patch, but deiced to go with Angel, since I'm not really adapting Lady and the Tramp II's story, plus it makes somewhat sense to have her with Bertie, because Scamp works on the branch line and Thomas does work with Bertie occasionally, so it works.

[Scamp and Angel]

This story was something I thought while writing Tank Engine Thomas, I knew that I wanted to write an original story that'll tie together or add up to the main series. I didn't just want this to be a series of just the railway series, but with Disney characters. So I've deiced to build into Scamp and Angel's friendship a little bit more. I had one idea of Angel tagging along with Scamp and Thomas or other way around with Scamp tagging along with Angel and Bertie, but I've deiced the park one was little more easy and simple to do. I will say I had a bit of a though time writing it, I had so many ideas for this that I could have put them all in that one story, but I didn't want it to over stay it's welcome so I've kept at a nice pace as I can. I will say I wish I could have written the ending and middle part a bit better, not to say it was bad, but it was a bit too rush or jumble, at least to me, but I will say that this is not the last time that you'll get an original story, I do have more planned involving with the other characters later, and I do have plans for Angel and Scamp as well, so look out for that.

[Troublesome Engines]

Again, not much changes with this one, the only I thought was how was I going to introduce Lucky with the audience and if I was going to use Dumbo or not, cause I was thinking on just leaving it with just a random elephant, but I'd remembered that Dumbo was also a circus elephant, so I changed it to Dumbo.

[Henry and Pogo]

In Percy and the Trousers, I was thinking of including Thomas and Scamp into the story, and have it set up in the set like the beginning of "A Scarf for Percy", but deiced to just leave Percy and Henry, because I felt it wasn't needed honestly.

[Toby the Tram Engine]

The hardest part for this story was figuring out how I was going to include Trusty and Annette into the story. There were many parts I could do, I was thinking of having them just be a part of Toby's tramline and then have them work for the Fat Controller, but I felt that was too lazy, so I had to be careful on how to write about Trusty's owner passing away, because I'm not a expert on many subjects, I have a understanding knowledge, but not much. After that the rest of the story was alright. It was just eh.

And I think this is a good place to wrap it up, there's not much change on Gordon and Tramp or Thomas' Christmas Party, other than the intro and some scene changes. So that's all for the behind the scenes of Disney and Thomas.

Before we get to the next part I will say what you can expect for the next year with these stories. There'll definitely be more Disney characters, I've already got some plan for the story, but that could change, who knows, but I do have some plan, as well as for some more original scenes and possibly a whole story for them who knows. That's all for part one and stay for part two which will be out, right now.


	2. Zootopia and Ace Attorney

Well if you read the first chapter, here it is the behind the scenes on Zootopia/Ace Attorney crossover, and like the last one we're going to take look at each of the story and you'll learn what changed over time.

Now for the main series itself, like Disney/Thomas I was thinking if I should have some sort of teleport or something to bring Phoenix, Judy, and Nick together, but I've deiced to let them just meet like they were in the same town. I was also thinking should I have all the characters be human or animals? At first I was thinking for them to be all humans, but after seeing some stories of Zootopia with real human characters, I've deiced to have it be half human, half animal characters, the way I have it set up is that most of main characters in Ace Attorney are humans, like Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, ect. While the other characters are either human like Dee Vazquez or Cody Hackins, or have them be some form of animal, like Will Powers as a lion or Redd White as a polar bear. There will be later characters that'll have animal forms in later stories, so look forward to that. Now let's get to the stories.

[The First Turnabout]

The beginning scene was very different than what I originally written. When I first wrote the crossover, I did not see Zootopia yet, I didn't see until July, so during that time I was just using the Zootopia fanfics as a way of getting the idea of the characters, which is kind of stupid. So okay, the original beginning was just Nick already a cop, he just passed the test and now he and Judy are promoted to the Wright and Co. Law office. But after watching the film and realized that Nick was already a cop, I've rewrote all of the beginning to just him and Judy making to the police station to meet Mia. The rest was very much the same, or and also that scene where Nick and Judy meets Phoenix for the first time, that scene I got from Turnabout Storm, which if you have not seen it, check it out. It's a good fan series just go to YouTube and type "Turnabout Storm".

[Turnabout Sisters]

Turnabout Sisters was one of the stories that started my thoughts on how long a chapter should be. Usually with Disney/Thomas there's not that much story so it's easy for me to make each chapter with no continues or anything, if that makes sense. Phoenix Wright however, is a very long story, and I didn't want to make each chapter too long, so basically starting with Turnabout Samurai I've deiced for investigation I'll make a chapter for about 1,000 to 2,000 words per chapter, if possible or stop at a good place to stop. For trials, I basically just start from each time a witness is given a new testimony to the end of the cross-examination.

Anyway, with this story I had a few ideas I changed. I had one idea that Nick and Judy would follow Phoenix around everywhere, but that would take too long and get boring, so I just let them split up sometimes or other times I'll have go somewhere together, and all that. Also I know that in the game there's some filler, so what I do is that I play the game myself first, then I watch a few let's players play the game, then I pick a dialog that is relevant to the case and take one that are not needed at all, or I'll shorten a dialog that goes on for too long.

The part of Chief Bogo's back story of the DL-6 Incident was something to give some form contention; I didn't want him to just be there and nothing more. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to write the back story and at what chapter or place, but I thought it turned out nicely.

[Turnabout Samurai]

Turnabout Samurai was the fic I was talking about how long I should make each chapter, because I notice that some of them were a bit too short, I didn't want to make too long, but I didn't want them to be that short either. For example there was one chapter that I was going to end it after the team got done talking to Penny Nichols the first time, but I've noticed that the investigation was going to be over soon, so I've deiced to continued it till the end. The only other minor change was whether or not I should included Mia, which I deiced, why not.

[Turnabout Good-Bye]

There is one major change I had with the story and that was Nick's back-story, on why he hates cops. I had so many ideas floating around my head with it, that I had to pick one and made sure that it made sense. One thing is that I was having trouble deciding if I want the mother or the father to die, and realizing that most of the Zootopia stories I've read it's always Nick's father that's gone, so I've picked the mother. Once I got that, I then thought about the setting. I had one idea where Nick was one of the people watching the trial of Gregory Edgeworth vs. von Karma. But I couldn't think of anything there. So I had another idea of the cops blaming Nick's mother for something she didn't to, to the point of beating her, but it came out so wrong and made no sense, but that's what I had at the time. Then after reading a Zootopia fanfic, which I don't remember the title or who wrote, basically the plot is that Judy hates predators, but she gets frame for something because of a zebra or something, and Nick helps her to clear her name. If you guys know what story I'm talking about, can you please tell me the name and the author so I give him or her credit, thanks. Anyway, there's a part in the story where Nick explains to Judy why he hates prey, I think, and I could be wrong, he said that something about a baseball game, and the mother of the team, basically accused Nick's mother of something, it's been a while since I've read that story, but that's what I remember. That part I looked at it, and said, "I think I found my back story." So I just took his or her idea and made my own version of it and it turned a lot better than my original idea.

Another thing that changed was the part where in the game Phoenix and Maya met von Karma in the records room and Phoenix shows von Karma the letter he wrote to Yogi. I was thinking how would I write this? I was thinking that everyone meets von Karma, but that would be too easy. I was thinking, maybe Judy and Nick go somewhere else and Phoenix and Maya go into the records room, but I couldn't think of anything, so I just had Phoenix, Maya, Nick, and Judy all go into the records room and have them spilt up and have von Karma taste them by surprise.

So that's about it, that was my behind the scene of each stories, hope you've enjoy it, maybe you've learned something about me or how I made these stories, and like I said if you want me to do something like this again next year, let me know.

Before I end this fic, I thought I should let you know what's going to be coming up soon next year. For Disney/Thomas, the new season/story will be out sometime in March, for this year I'll be adapting book 9, which is "Edward the Blue Engine", to maybe book 13, "Duck and the Diesel Engine", or I may end it off with an original story. I don't know we'll see how it plays out, but I will say that starting with book 9, there will be a story arc, so look forward to that, again that's somewhere in March.

And as for Zootopia/Ace Attorney, I'll be finished off the first game of Ace Attorney with the 5th and final case, "Rise of the Ashes" and do the first three cases of "Justice for All." They'll be some new characters, and some new original contact from each of them, so thank you all for reading, have a wonderful new year and I'll see you all at "Rise from the Ashes". Take care.


End file.
